You Found Me
by novocaine.candycane
Summary: SHORT DRABBLES.  She smiles thinking of his funny little grin, his green eyes, and the effect his life has on hers. She wants him to know, and the best she can do is write him a little something.


**Woooooh! Here we go, story thingamabobber number two! First of all, um, the _ no Kuni no Alice series does not belong to me! Hahah. Bummer.**

**Second of all, ah! This story's long overdue! I've been meaning to write something for the _ no Kuni no Alice series for quite a while. After playing Joker, I've gotten lots of inspiration! Listening to Kelly Clarkson's a good motivator too!**

**For anyone who hasn't done it yet, I urge you to go and play Pierce's route. You won't be disappointed. Especially by the ending. Oh gosh. I'm smiling just thinking about it!**

**Anywho, enjoy the short short shoooort drabbles!**

**

* * *

**

When you first found me, I became, metaphorically, a treasure.

Most of the time, when you pull me by my hand, I feel like I'm being found all over again.

Slowly but gloriously unearthed.

* * *

Your being a mouse... Well, it doesn't make sense.

Look at how brave you are, then, take a good look at me.

I'm much more scared than you ever are. I'm much more afraid of everything.

I should be the mouse.

Compared to me... You'd be a lion.

* * *

Remember when you took my hand for the first time?

… I studied yours. Your long, slender… Beautiful fingers.

They were those of a musician, or maybe an artist. They were those of someone who'd create endless things. They looked like they were so delicate.

But you spend countless hours digging graves. You bury life and not create, but watch things die.

I love you, but even still, I pity you and your perfect hands.

* * *

Did you know that I love it when you kiss me?

You do it a lot, to say the least.

I'd never tell you, but I keep wanting more and more.

I've become so greedy.

Have you noticed? Every time you kiss me I pull you closer

and closer

and closer.

Some days, I want to squish us together so hard that we'll become one. Become whole again.

* * *

Those moments when your quirky, squeaky voice would turn serious…

To be honest, I would get scared.

But then, I could never ignore my hammering heart enough to care.

* * *

I know from everything that happens to us. Everything that we go through. Every minute we stay together.

I am forever yours.

Perhaps I'm being too cautious, but I'm insecure and shakable by nature.

Do you confuse me with a possession by any chance?

Though I can't imagine how much that would break me, I know something for sure. This something is carved in my bones, etched in my brain. It flows through my blood.

As long as you still want me, everything's fine.

* * *

When you're asking me to prove that I'm yours, you're actually hinting at me, kissing you, aren't you?

That's tricky of you.

But you know that I'd prove it to you over and over and over again.

* * *

Insomnia's a funny thing. Really, it is.

It makes us lie awake together in your bed… Hands knotted. Pressed together. Hearts…

And well, _clocks_, racing.

I like insomnia.

**A lot**.

* * *

Pierce and Alice.

Alice and Pierce.

You told me the second one sounded better.

I liked both.

* * *

Let's go skating again.

It's nice to get a balance of warm and cool. Your hands are always so warm. I love them.

But I also happen to love variety.

* * *

You think of me often, don't you?

Thanks for going to bury people early in the morning so that I don't have to see their blood running like streams. You know that I get terrified from knowing that their clocks, so similar to yours, stop ticking completely. You know very well, that it kills me.

* * *

Hey, can we get another pillow next week?

Sharing the same one has its advantages… But there are also disadvantages, of course.

Positive:

I can feel your breath tickle my neck when you _try_ to sleep.

Negative:

Your ears sometimes poke me in the eye.

* * *

Back when reality was… Well, real…

My friends would tell me about knights in shining armor, coming to rescue their damsels in distress.

I don't need a knight in anything, as long as I have my mouse in his green coat.

* * *

You're pretty good at hide and seek, you know.

Remember that one time when you counted to ten and I still stood there, waiting to see if you were cheating?

You opened your eyes and chuckled.

And then held me there and kissed me.

And all of a sudden I didn't care how good you were at the dumb game. I just knew that you were good at finding me, and it was enough.

* * *

When we occasionally run out of dumb things to say, I constantly find myself tracing circles in your palms, or watching the clock opposite your bed patiently. I find myself counting the seconds we lie there comfortably, and more importantly, counting the seconds the little clock within your chest is ticking.

It makes a small sound. But it is a reassuring, ground shaking sound all the same.

* * *

I love you so much.

How many ways could I tell you? I've counted them, those early mornings, before the sun rises to say hello to you, when you march off happily to do your job. I could sing you a song, but I don't sing very well. I could maybe paint you a picture, but the best I could do is a stick figure for you and I.

I'm not a great writer, either.

But I guess this'll have to do.

I love you.

These words don't mean enough, but you probably get the idea.


End file.
